Home is where the heart is
by Lys Weasley
Summary: O nosso lar é onde o coração está. É aonde começamos, é onde pertencemos. Fanfic escrita para Fernanda.
1. Prólogo

**Home is where the heart is**

_Prólogo_

Fred caminhava a passos largos pelas ruas de Londres e tentava não pensar no que estava fazendo. Concentrava-se apenas em colocar um pé a frente do outro e, por enquanto, isso era o suficiente.

Ele sabia que não deveria estar fazendo isso. Ele prometera a si mesmo que não a veria mais, que não a procuraria e estava cumprindo a promessa até... bem, até hoje.

Quando chegou a frente do apartamento _dela_, parou.

Não seria covarde e voltaria correndo para casa. Não. Levantaria a mão e chamaria a portaria, pediria para não avisar ao apartamento 23 e subiria. Bateria na porta e... iria finalmente descobrir o que havia acontecido entre eles.

_Não pense, não pense, não pense. _

Sua mão estava parada no ar a centímetros da porta de madeira escura que ele vira tantas vezes.

_Bata à porta. Frederico Weasley, bata à porta!_

E assim ele fez.

- Sim? – ela disse, enquanto abria a porta.

Ela olhou para cima e estacou em seu lugar. _O que ele estava fazendo aqui?_

- Fred. – falou com desprezo.

- Podemos conversar, por favor?

- Ah, agora resolveu conversar?

- Fer, por favor...

- Não, Fred. – disse e começou a fechar a porta.

Ele colocou o pé no meio do caminho, impedindo-a.

- Eu só quero que você entenda os meus motivos, só isso.

- Fale, então.

- Não aqui. – disse. – Amanhã, no lugar onde nos conhecemos, às 16h, pode ser?

Fernanda suspirou designada e assentiu, fechando a porta em seguida.

Ela não queria isso. Não. Ela sabia que não deveria ter aceitado isso. Ela prometera a si mesma que não o veria mais, que não o procuraria e queria que continuasse assim. Não queria magoar-se de novo.

Mas ela dissera sim, e então começaria tudo de novo.

_**I'm a lover, I'm not a fighter  
>Hold me close and I'll take you higher than you've ever been.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Olá! Estou aqui com mais uma Fred & OC, desta vez para uma das pessoas mais incríveis que eu conheço a **Fernanda (Espero que você goste, Fern!). Irá demorar um pouquinho para o capítulo um ser postado, mas um dia será, não se preocupem! O título foi inspirado na música do McFly de mesmo nome, assim como o trecho no final. Lys x


	2. Capítulo 1

**Home is where the heart is**

_Capítulo 1_

Às 16h em ponto, Fred estava lá, sentado a uma mesa ao canto, olhando para os lados, esperando por ela.

Havia esperado por esse encontro por muito tempo e sentia um certo alívio por finalmente ter a oportunidade de poder se explicar e entender o porque de toda a raiva que Fernanda sentia por ele.

Lembrava-se bem de quando se conheceram e lembrava-se de quando ela dissera, semanas mais tarde, que estava cansada de sempre se decepcionar em relacionamentos. Ela dissera que estava cansada de ficar juntando os pedaços do próprio coração a cada vez que se jogava de cabeça em uma paixão e Fred prometera a ela que não faria isso, que evitaria de todas as formas magoá-la e que nunca a deixaria. Claro que não fora capaz de cumprir essa promessa e talvez fosse por isso que ela o odiava. Ou não.

Fred não sabia dizer ao certo quando ele e Fernanda haviam se apaixonado. Sabia apenas que havia sido intenso e tão envolvente que se fechasse os olhos poderia deixar-se levar pelas memórias e sentiria como se tudo estivesse acontecendo naquele momento. Lembrava-se de cada momento que passara com ela, rira com ela, vivera com ela. Tinha guardado na mente o gosto dos lábios dela e cada célula do seu corpo desejava poder senti-los novamente.

Talvez estivesse sendo dramático demais, talvez não deveria estar fazendo isso. Talvez fosse melhor deixar tudo do jeito que estava, mas Fred sabia que não seria capaz de ir.

Simplesmente não poderia passar o resto da vida pensando nos "e se" e era por isso que estava ali, esperando por Fernanda a mais de duas horas. E era por isso que continuaria esperando por quanto tempo fosse.

**_Raise your hands and lay down your weapons,_**

**_We could turn this around in seconds flat, if you believe._**

* * *

><p>NA: Hello, hello! Aqui está o primeiro capítulo, espero que tenham gostado. Eu sei que é curto, mas tem que ser assim, se não a minha ideia não funciona. Desculpem-me! Até o próximo! Lys x


	3. Capítulo 2

**Home is where the heart is**

_Capítulo 2_

Ela não estava pronta. Ela não conseguia nem ao menos olhar para a porta.

Não acreditava que estava fazendo isso com Fred. Ele merecia, sim, ficar esperando-a, mas ele dissera que queria se explicar._ Argh!_ A vida estava extremamente confusa naquele momento e Fernanda realmente não sabia o que fazer.

Se deveria aceitar conversar com Fred e entender o que havia acontecido ou tentar esquecê-lo de vez. Certo, próxima piada porque no dia que conseguisse esquecer Fred Weasley, ela estaria louca.

Voltemos para o seu dilema, então.

A porta era uma constante lembrança do que deveria fazer em... bem, do que deveria estar fazendo. Já havia passado da hora em que haviam combinado e, do jeito que ele era, já deveria estar lá, esperando-a.

Suspirou fortemente e levantou-se. Pegou as chaves do carro, sua bolsa e dirigiu-se para a porta. Colocou a mão na maçaneta, girou-a e... fechou a porta novamente. Não podia fazer isso. Não conseguia.

Trancou a porta e jogou a bolsa no chão.

_Idiota. _

Estava com medo de que, afinal?

De finalmente entender o que acontecera? Não, ansiara por isso durante todo o tempo em que estiveram separados. De vê-lo novamente? Não, seu coração não podia aguentar-se de felicidade por saber que poderia vê-lo. De machucar-se e ter que juntar os cacos do seu coração novamente? Talvez, ela já estava acostumada a fazer isso.

Mas não foi culpa de Fred por ela ter se machucado tantas vezes. É, ele não merecia ter que esperá-la.

Levantou-se novamente. Pegou as chaves, a bolsa e andou até a porta. Girou a maçaneta e deu o primeiro passo. Só para então, suspirar e voltar para dentro do apartamento e jogar-se no sofá de novo.

_Por que tudo tinha que ser tão complicado?_

**_Light a fire and write a sonnet,_**

**_Pin your hopes and your dreams upon it now, come and sing with us._**

* * *

><p>NA: Olá! Segundo capítulo publicado e eu prometo que tentarei fazer os próximos maiores! Espero que tenham gostado! Até a próxima. Lys x.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Home is where the heart is**

_Capítulo 3_

Quando Fred voltara para casa na mesma noite, encontrou o antigo aparelho de celular que havia ganho de Fernanda anos a trás para poderem se comunicarem quando estava longe um do outro. Nele havia uma mensagem que dizia:

"_Eu ainda não estava pronta. Me desculpe. Espero por você no mesmo lugar e na mesma hora amanhã. Fern x_"

Às 16h em ponto ela estava lá, sentada a mesma mesa em que haviam se conhecido, pensando em como pudera quebrar-se tantas vezes. Por que tivera de quebrar-se tantas vezes?

_- Posso me sentar? – ele perguntara com as mãos dentro dos bolsos de uma calça de cor esquisita. _

_- Claro. – respondera, sem pensar, no momento estava interessada apenas em olhar em seus olhos. Era o suficiente. _

_- Por que uma donzela tão bonita está sentada sozinha num belo dia de primavera como esse? _

_Ela revirara os olhos. _

_- Porque ela não tem sorte de encontrar alguém que a acompanhe em belos dias como esse. – respondera._

_- Pois bem, chame-me de Sorte, porque acabou de achar uma companhia. Se me permitir, é claro. _

E, por mais tolo e inconseqüente que parece, ela se apaixonara por ele a partir deste momento. Desde quando colocara os olhos em Fred pela primeira vez e ela nunca o havia esquecido, assim como nunca o havia perdoado.

- Fer? – ouvi-o atrás de si e virou a cabeça.

Ele estava vestido formalmente, apesar das cores excêntricas que sempre usava.

- Fred. – por que seu coração tinha que acelerar a cada vez que o via? – Sente-se.

Ele o fez, sentando-se a sua frente, e um silêncio tenso instalou-se.

- Vá direto ao ponto. – falou Fernanda.

Fred assentiu e olhou para baixo.

- Será um pouco mais difícil do que isso. – disse. – Talvez não seja a coisa a certa a se fazer, mas eu não conseguiria viver a minha vida sabendo que poderia ter sido de outro jeito.

Fernanda manteve-se em silêncio.

- Bem, começando do começo. – pigarreou. – Você sabe o que eu sou, não sabe?

Ela assentiu. Fred era um bruxo e, apesar de ter demorado algum tempo para parar de rir depois que ele lhe dissera isso, acreditou nele assim que fez todos os objetos do seu apartamento levitarem com um único aceno da tal varinha.

_- Acredita em mim agora? – perguntara com um sorriso de desdém no rosto, enquanto segurava a varinha em uma das mãos. _

_- Uau. – disse, olhando em volta. – Acredito. _

_Fred sorriu e aproximou-se dela. _

- O meu mundo estava em guerra até alguns meses atrás. – disse. – Tinha um homem, Voldemort, ele pessoas não-bruxas ou bruxos que nasceram de pais trouxas e as matava por prazer. Ele perseguiu a minha família e os meus amigos e eu tive que lidar com isso e eu fiz o meu melhor para protegê-los.

Fred respirou fundo.

- E eu quase consegui, mas eu sei que Percy está em um lugar melhor agora. – respirou fundo e Fernanda teve que se conter para não levantar-se e ir consolá-lo. – Ficar com você teria posto a sua vida em risco, Fer. E eu... não suportaria perder você.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Eu não posso viver em mundo em que você não exista, eu prefiro te deixar seguir em frente sem mim do que te perder para sempre.

- Fred , eu...

- Eu sinto muito por tê-la deixado tão abruptamente e por não ter dado explicações, mas se eu ficasse mais um segundo eu teria desistido. Me desculpe.

- Eu não fazia ideia... – começou.

- Eu sei.

- Fred... Me desculpe! Meu Deus, eu não sei o que dizer, eu disse... Ah! Eu disse coisas horríveis sobre você por ter me deixado daquele jeito.

- Eu entendo, eu magoei você.

- Não, eu fui... me desculpe.

Fred sorriu de lado e pegou a sua mão, apertando-a de leve.

- Não se preocupe, de verdade. – disse.

Fernanda assentiu e segurou sua mão de volta.

_**Calling out to your children's children,**_

_**Let there be love and let them scream it loud b**__**efore we bite the dust.**_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Home is where the heart is**

_Capítulo 4_

_- Somos amigos de novo, então? – perguntara Fred, naquela mesma tarde, depois de terem saído do restaurante e ele estava acompanhando-a até o seu apartamento._

_- Amigos. – respondera._

Que palavra inconveniente. _Amigos_.

Fred não queria ser _amigo_ de Fernanda. Não queria estar perto dela o suficiente para beijá-la e não poder o fazer porque era seu _amigo_.

Quando chegara em casa a noite, sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir. Pensava em como era bom que finalmente tivesse esclarecido tudo, mas ao mesmo tempo, em como fora tolo em pensar que tudo voltaria a ser o que era.

Ela já deveria tê-lo esquecido. Já deveria ter se apaixonado por outra pessoa. Deveria estar feliz. E Fred teria que assistir a tudo isso como seu _amigo_. E ele seria um bom amigo.

Ele a apoiaria e estaria ao seu lado quando precisasse, a consolaria, a ajudaria e estaria sempre com ela. Sempre amando-a de longe, sempre vendo-a com outro. Estaria ao seu lado no dia em que se casasse, estaria lá para quando contasse que estava grávida do seu primeiro filho. Dissera a ela, quando se despediram mais cedo, que nunca mais a deixaria ou a perderia. E iria cumprir sua palavra desta vez, iria fazê-la acreditar nele desta vez.

Custe o que custar.

_**In these troubled days of anger, we're afraid of every stranger.**_


	6. Capítulo 5

**Home is where the heart is**

_Capítulo 5_

- Fred? – perguntou Gennie assim que Fernanda terminara de contar seus últimos feitos.

- O próprio. – respondeu.

- E ele simplesmente apareceu e pediu desculpas? E pior, você aceitou?

Fernanda sorriu levemente com a atitude típica da amiga.

- É, mais ou menos assim.

- Você enlouqueceu!

- Ele me explicou tudo, Gennie.

- Mesmo assim! Ele te deixou sem dizer uma única palavra! Como você perdoa algo assim?

Fernanda desviou o olhar e suspirou.

- Você não entenderia.

Gennie olhou-a com pena, passando a mão nos próprios cabelos. Soltando o ar com força, perguntou:

- Você ainda gosta dele, não é?

Silêncio.

- Não. – respondeu, olhando-a.

Com o cenho franzido e lágrimas escorrendo por todo o seu rosto, Fernanda fechou os olhos.

- Eu o amo.

_**But today we're changing history,**_

_**It's ok to sing it with me.**_


	7. Capítulo 6

**Home is where the heart is**

_Capítulo 6_

- Fernanda? – perguntou George depois de Fred ter relatado seu último encontro com ela.

- Ela mesma.

- Você apareceu na casa dela e pediu desculpas? Assim, do nada?

- Não, ela não me deixou falar, mas concordou em me encontrar no lugar onde havíamos nos conhecido, aquele restaurante trouxa, sabe?

- E você a agarrou e agora irão viver felizes para sempre? – brincou George, completando com o cantarolar de uma música infantil.

- Ela não apareceu. – Fred disse, sério.

George parou de cantarolar.

- O quê? Então como...?

- Fernanda pediu para nos encontrarmos em outro dia, no caso hoje, e dessa vez ela foi e nós conversamos.

- E você a agarrou?

- George! – repreendeu-o. – Ela me odeia!

- Ah, mas uns beijinhos iriam aplacar esse ódio. – disse com uma voz nasalada.

Fred revirou os olhos e jogou uma almofada no irmão.

- Você não tem jeito.

- E você não tem tática com as mulheres.

- Disse o garanhão. – ironizou Fred.

George estufou o peito e disse com um tom pomposo:

- Tente aprender com os meus passos, jovem.

E outra almofada atingiu em cheio o rosto dele.

_**Now's your chance think of your lovers,**_

_**We are all sisters and brothers.**_


	8. Capítulo 7

**Home is where the heart is**

_Capítulo 7_

- Fico feliz pela loja estar dando certo. – disse Fernanda, sorrindo.

Fred passou a mão nos cabelos, nervosamente.

_Não olhe para ela, controle-se!_

- Eu, hã, também. – gaguejou.

Ela franziu o cenho.

- Você está bem, Fred?

Fred assentiu e desviou os olhos.

Eles estavam na sala de estar do apartamento dela, colocando as novidades em dia em uma tarde de sexta-feira comum. Há dois meses haviam se encontrado novamente e, como é que os trouxas dizem?, ah, sim, colocado os pingos nos i's.

- Tem certeza? Por que você não parece muito bem... – ela se aproximou e tocou seu rosto delicadamente.

Uma corrente elétrica percorreu seu corpo da cabeça aos pés e ela retirou a mão rapidamente.

Havia algo diferente no jeito em que Fred a olhava. Parecia um tanto carinhoso, mas ao mesmo tempo era voraz. Fernanda nunca havia visto-o daquele jeito, apesar de ser um tanto _sexy_.

- Desculpe, eu... – começou, mas as palavras foram esquecidas no momento em que sentiu a boca de Fred na sua.

Sua mão foi para nuca dele, enquanto ele a puxava para perto pela cintura. E eles se beijaram. Beijaram-se como se nunca tivessem se separado, como se não pudessem esperar pelo amanhã. E o que antes fora calmo, tornou-se voraz e eles sabiam, eles tinham certeza, que a única coisa certa a se fazer era isso. Eles sabiam que tinha de estar juntos, sabiam que não podiam ser amigos, que nunca puderam.

Seus lábios deixaram de beijar os dela e desceram lentamente até seu pescoço. As mãos dele apertavam levemente a sua cintura, e as dela estavam enterradas em seus cabelos.

- Fred – ela chamou, tentando manter a voz firme.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e se afastou um tanto dela.

- Estou indo rápido demais? – perguntou. A chama em seus olhos estava mais forte que nunca.

Fernanda balançou a cabeça, negativamente, com um pequeno sorriso. Fred sorriu também e colocou atrás da orelha dela uma mecha solta.

- Me avise se eu passar dos limites, sim?

Ela assentiu. Ele lhe beijou os lábios, com carinho. Fernanda encostou a cabeça na parede enquanto ele fazia uma trilha de beijos, desde sua boca até a curva do pescoço.

- Fred? – chamou, novamente, acariciando seus cabelos ruivos. – Acho que quero passar dos limites.

Ele ergueu a cabeça novamente para encará-la, havia uma ruga entre suas sobrancelhas, mas seus olhos pareciam gostar do que ela havia dito.

- Você... Tem certeza?

Ela sorriu.

- Tenho – disse, enrolando uma mecha do cabelo ruivo dele no dedo, distraidamente.

Ele sorriu também e a puxou para si novamente.

**Home, home.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>NA: Obrigada Lola por me ajudar, eu não seria nada sem você! lol. Eu posso ouvir o coro de 'Aleluia' agora! Eles finalmente estão juntos! ****

**Ou não. **

**Lys x **


	9. Capítulo 8

**Home is where the heart is**

_Capítulo 8_

Ela não acreditava. Ela _não podia_ acreditar.

- Mas você disse que o amava! – exclamou Gennie enquanto Fernanda andava de um lado para o outro.

- E amo, mas...

Gennie olhou-a, incrédula.

- Mas o que você fez exatamente?

- Eu fiz uma coisa terrível, Gennie. Eu simplesmente arruinei tudo. – ela jogou-se no sofá com as mãos no rosto.

- Como assim? O que você fez, Fernanda?

- Eu sou uma pessoa horrorosa... Eu... – murmurava, a voz abafada pelas mãos.

- O que aconteceu que você não está me contando? Não me diga que você...?

- O quê?

- Você o traiu?

- Promete não me matar?

- Não.

- Então, não vou dizer!

- Certo, prometo não te matar.

Fernanda suspirou e sentou-se.

Ela sabia que a catástrofe estava apenas começando.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Home is where the heart is**

_Capítulo 9_

_- Ok, feche os olhos. – pediu Fred, soltando de sua mão._

_- É necessário? – perguntou, fazendo uma careta._

_- Claro que sim! _

_Ela riu e fechou os olhos. _

_- E agora? _

_Fred sorriu e andou alguns paços para trás. Pegou a sua varinha e com um floreio diversas rosas coloridas apareceram ao redor deles._

_- Fred? – chamou-o._

_Ele respirou fundo e mandou Fernanda abrir os olhos._

_Ela soltou uma exclamação._

_- Santo Deus, de onde surgiram essas flores? – perguntou Fernanda, olhando tudo com um lindo sorriso no rosto._

_Fred mostrou-lhe a varinha._

_- Certo, um graveto. – ele riu. - O quê?_

_- Não é um graveto. Bem, é, mas não é _qualquer_ graveto. _

_Fernanda franziu o cenho e ele respirou fundo mais uma vez._

_- Eu sou um bruxo, Fer, isso – apontou para as flores – é magia. _

_xx_

_Fred bateu a varinha na maçaneta e abriu a porta._

_- Bem-vinda. – disse com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios. _

_- Obrigada. – respondeu no mesmo tom._

_A casa de Fred não era tão incrível quanto a loja que ela havia acabado de ver, Fernanda tinha que admitir, mas não deixava ser interessante._

_- Ah! Então, você é a famosa Fernanda! – exclamou Fred. _

_Ela franziu o cenho._

_- Do que está falando, Fred?_

_- Eu não disse nada e estou bem atrás de você. – disse Fred, sorrindo._

_Fernanda olhou de um Fred para outro. _

_- Este é George, meu irmão. – disse Fred._

_- O mais velho, mais bonito e mais encantador. – falou George, tomando-lhe a mão e beijando-lhe gentilmente. – É um prazer conhecê-la. _

_Fred revirou os olhos e pegou a mão de Fernanda. _

_- Igualmente, George. – respondeu, sorrindo._

_- E só para constar, eu nasci primeiro._

_- Mentira! Calunia! Difamação! Eu nasci primeiro, mamãe sempre disse isso._

_- Ela diz que não sabe, George._

_- Pois eu sei, é óbvio que eu nasci primeiro. _

_Fernanda prendeu a risada enquanto eles continuavam a discutir._

_xx_

_- Eu te amo. – disse Fred e a beijou. _

_- Eu te amo mais. _

_- Completa e totalmente impossível. _

_Ela levantou as sobrancelhas._

_- Eu digo o contrário._

_- Nos amamos igualmente, então?_

_- Hum... – ela aproximou o rosto do dele até as pontas dos narizes se encostarem; fechou os olhos. _

_Fred fechou a distância entre eles e colou os lábios nos dela. Puxou-a para perto, enterrou a mão em seus cabelos. Separou-se dela e fez uma trilha de beijos da boca ao pescoço, voltou e beijou-a novamente._

_- Eu te amo. – ela sussurrou. _

_- Eu te amo mais. _

_xx_

_Fred tamborilou os dedos impacientemente no tampo da mesa. Tinha que fazer isso por mais que lhe doesse, por mais que se arrependesse depois. Ele a amava mais do que tudo e não podia correr o risco de perdê-la. Não, não podia._

_- Oi, amor! – ela disse quando chegou. _

_Deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e sentou-se a sua frente._

_- Desculpe-me pelo atraso, fiquei presa no escritório. – sorriu. – O que queria me dizer de tão importante?_

_Fred fechou as mãos em punhos e olhou-a. _

_- Fred? Está tudo bem?_

_- Não. – respondeu. – Não está._

_Ela tentou alcançar uma de suas mãos, mas ele a afastou. Fernanda tentou novamente e falhou._

_- Qual é o problema, Fred?_

_- Eu preciso fazer isso. – ele murmurou para ela. – Eu preciso... _

_- Fazer o que? Fred, fale! Eu estou ficando preocupada._

_Fred respirou fundo e desviou o olhar, olhando para a mesa, disse:_

_- Terminar com você. _

_- O quê...? Por quê?_

_- Eu não posso... Eu te amo. – disse e levantou-se._

_Fred andou a passos largos até a saída. Não olhou para trás, não viu os olhos dela marejarem, assim como Fernanda não viu a lágrima solitária que escorreu pela bochecha dele._

**_We're here again b_****_ack to the days w_****_hen I'll remember you always._**

**_So much has changed, n_****_ow it feels like yesterday I went away._**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Olá! Capítulos repletos de memórias, hum? Gostaram? Espero que sim!**

** Eu não consigo acreditar que é o penúltimo capítulo da HWH! Eu vou sentir falta dela, já estou sentindo, na verdade, por que eu já terminei de escrever, mas vocês entenderam. Ah, sim, a música do capítulo não é a Home is where the heart is, é a Memory Lane, também do McFly. Até o próximo! Lys x**

**PS: Fern, tente não me matar. **


	11. Capítulo 10

**Home is where the heart is**

_Capítulo 10_

Fernanda tamborilou os dedos impacientemente no tampo da mesa. Tinha que fazer isso por mais que lhe doesse, por mais que se arrependesse depois. Ela o amava mais do que tudo e tinha a obrigação de lhe contar.

- Oi, amor! – ele disse quando chegou.

Deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e sentou-se a sua frente.

- Desculpe-me pelo atraso, estava tudo uma correria na loja, começo do ano e alunos enlouquecidos... – sorriu. – O que queria me dizer de tão importante?

Fernanda sorriu tristemente para ele.

- Está tudo bem? – Fred perguntou.

- Não exatamente.

- Qual é o problema, Fer?

_Fer._ Ela adorava quando ele a chamava assim, mas será que ele ainda a chamaria carinhosamente depois de ouvir o que ela tinha para contar? Ela duvidava.

- Fred, eu tenho algo muito sério para falar. – começou, a voz estava fraca devido ao nervosismo. Pigarreou e continuou. – Me desculpe...

O sorriso que até então ele ostentava no rosto, desapareceu.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou, preocupado.

Fernanda respirou fundo e desviou o olhar.

- Eu... – pigarreou novamente. – Eu estou grávida.

Fechou os olhos.

- Eu sei que não era a hora certa, eu sei que você não deseja isso, que nunca desejou. Eu sei como você se sente sobre casamento, filhos e coisas do tipo. Eu entendo se você me odiar agora. Me desculpe, Fred, por favor.

Fernanda não sabia que se os olhos estivessem abertos, ela não veria ódio em Fred. Não, ela teria visto seus olhos marejarem levemente e um sorriso espalhar-se em seus lábios. Teria visto-o se levantar e ir até ela, teria encarado os seus olhos enquanto ele segurava seu rosto, teria então fechado-os para que pudesse retribuir o beijo propriamente.

- Você não está com raiva?

Fred riu e colocou uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás de sua orelha.

- Se um dia eu pensei em ter filhos, eu esperava que eles fossem seus, Fer. – falou.

Ela sorriu e jogou os braços em volta do pescoço de Fred, abraçando-o.

- Eu te amo tanto. – sussurrou.

Fred soltou-a delicadamente e fez uma careta.

- Agora tem uma coisa que não vai funcionar. – falou, desgostoso.

- O quê? – perguntou, preocupada.

- Minha surpresa! Você estragou a minha surpresa!

Fernanda franziu o cenho.

- Surpresa? Que surpresa?

Fred começou a falar, mas um garçom o interrompeu, trazendo uma flor em cima da bandeja.

- Senhorita? Pediram para lhe entregar isso. – disse e colocou a rosa em cima da mesa.

Fernanda olhou para Fred, questionando-o. Ele deu de ombros.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu o garçom e ele se retirou.

Ela pegou a flor e olhou-a, intrigada.

- Mas o quê...?

A flor começou a despedaçar em suas mãos, pétala por pétala, até não sobrar nada além do caule espinhoso. No seu colo, porém, as pétalas haviam desaparecido e deram lugar a uma pequena caixinha aveludada. Fernanda a pegou e abriu. Vazia.

Olhou para Fred e o encontrou ajoelhado ao seu lado com um anel delicado nas mãos.

- Quer se casar comigo?

Ela disse sim, e então tudo estava bem.

**_Home is where the heart is,_**

**_It's where we started,_**

**_Where we belong._**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: O que vocês diriam se eu dissesse que chorei quando terminei de escrever esse capítulo? E que toda vez que eu escuto a música Home Is Where The Heart Is meus olhos enchem de lágrimas? Pois é, acabou. Espero do fundo do meu coração choroso que vocês tenham gostado da fic. Agradeço a cada um de vocês que leu e pelas reviews que me motivaram. Fern, obrigada por tudo e espero que você tenha gostado, você é a razão desta fic existir, então a sua opinião é a que mais conta! lol. Lola e Bella, obrigada pelas ideias incríveis! Yarah e Luisa, vocês são umas fofas!**

**Até a próxima,**

**Lys x**


End file.
